Finding Freedom
by CorpseDolly
Summary: Boy's night!  Well, Except for Blondie, because of that mean Justice ruining all the fun...And Choir boy, because the Maker said no.  But Boy's night get's crashed by a curious female.


Chapter 1

"I've got to tell you, Hawke. I've never seen another human down as much dwarven ale as you. I'm impressed." Varric chuckled, taking the half-empty mug of ale next to him and taking a drink. Fenris Hadn't made it that long. The cheep wine he had already sent him to sleep. His face was down on the wooden table, and there was a trail of drool almost touching the empty bottle of wine. "That's because I'm not a bloody light weight." Hawke slurred. His cheeks were flushed from the hard ale, and he buried his face once again into his mug, finishing what few drops were left.

Verric's eyes had met the iterance to the hanged man. A red-headed woman had walked in just about that time. The elf was wearing black leather pants that hugged tightly around her hips, buns, and thighs. Black leather boots that came to her knees covered the pants from the knee down. And her chest plate covered just that, her armor was barely covering anything. An enormous part of her belly was exposed. Her feminine curve was…dangerous. On each of her hands, she wore fingerless battle gloves.

Verric thought she had a familiar face. "Hey, I know that elf!" He announced. Hawke's head wobbled to the side too see who Verric was talking about. The elf stopped at the bar, and asked the bartender a question. He pointed Verric's way.

Her hips swayed side to side as the red-headed elf slowly walked towards them, her heavy boots stomping on the hallow floor boards. She watched Varric like a preditor.

"Maker, she looks bloody angry, Varric. Maybe we should…get out of here." Hawke stumbled over his own words, and as he stood, he nearly drunkenly fell over. Luckily a support beam was there to catch him. "Thanks, lady." He apologized to the beam, confusing it for a woman.

"I _do_ know you." Varric said as soon as the elf was at the table.

"Yeah, I'm the elf you owe a lot of coin to." The elf announced. There was even more anger in her voice.

"Who me? I think you have me confused with some other handsome dwarf." Varric replied with heavy sarcasm in his voice. He raised his arm to the bartender, ordering another round of ale.

"Like who, Bartrend? Oh, yeah, he owes me money too. Or did. I heard you've killed that good-for-nothing Nug-Humping dirt farmer." She replied. Her blue eyes rolled.

"He owed you too? …Wait. You thought he was handsome?" Varric asked, he was shocked.

"Maker, no!" The elf shouted, patrons heads turned to see the shouting elf. "His face looked like a hairy Mebari's flaming ass. This made Varric chuckle.

The bartender had come with two mugs of ale. Varric took one, and the Elf snatched the second up before Hawke realized what happened. He was still standing, his hands wrapped around the support beam. "Are you ever going to introduce me to the red-head?" He asked, his speech was very impaired.

"Oh, pardon my manners. Hawke, this is Eden Noir. Eden, this is Garret Hawke." Varric finally introduced the two, and turned his attention to his ale.

"Pleasure…" Eden hesitated, her eyes studying the drunken human.

"I'm pleased to you met me." Was Hawke's reply.

Eden took a drink of the ale and sat the mug on the table. "Ooh, how Ale brings back such fond memories." She purred. Varric chuckled only for a few seconds. He was interrupted by the loud slam on the table. He blinked; a long dagger had slipped in between his index and middle finger, Eden's hand clenching the hilt of the blade.

"Hands off my Nug you…knife-eared...BITCH!" Hawke shouted. He surprisingly was able to stand long enough to deliver a hard backhand to Eden's face. The blow was hard enough to knock Eden back.

Eden turned her head back, her hand on her wounded cheek. "You drunken fool!" she screamed.

"Easy, guys, don't get me kicked out of the hanged man. What do you want, Eden, Your damned coin?" Varric asked.

"No." Eden replied, which surprised Varric.

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm looking for someone," She started. "A ghost from my past just happened to stab me in the back…Again. I heard you got quite good at what you do best. I want you to help me track him down. Then your dept will be paid."

"You have a deal." Varric said, holding his hand out. Eden shook it.

They both turned their head to the loud thud next to them. Hawke had finally manage to fall flat on his ass. Eden looked back at Varric. "Humans can't ever take Dwarven ale." She teased, walking over and pulling Hawke to his feet. "A friend of Varric's is a friend of mine. Just don't hit me again and I won't be tempted to stab you." Eden winked at Hawke playfully, and he grinned.

"How 'bout you and me and a date tomorrow?" Hawke asked. Eden shook her head. "Firstly, I don't date. And secondly, you won't remember me tomorrow."


End file.
